conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Second Falklands War
The Second Falklands War is a conflict between the Grand Yarphese Republic, the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, and the Northwest Pacific Republic of Cascadia over the possession of the Falkland Islands. Although Cascadia had no relation to the Falkland Islands, it condemned Yarphei on the invasion and capture of it, and later declared war (though not participating in direct combat per national policy). Yarphese Invasion The Vietnamese Liberation Army landed in the Falkland Islands at 00:20 UTC-4, 11 January 2010 and shortly cut off all communication with London. By 06:00 on 11 January, the VLA had complete control of the archipelago. With the exception of minor skirmishes in and around Stanley, there was little local resistance. After several failed attempts to re-establish communication and the inexplicable disappearance of several Flyglobespan flights out of RAF Mount Pleasant, a British investigation revealed the Yarphese Invasion. Shortly after, Britain declared war. After this occurred, Cascadia issued an ultimatum to Yarphei demanding the vacation of the Falkland Islands, specifically the small territory on the island captured from Cascadia. It was promptly ignored and an hour later Cascadia declared war, although Cascadia has said no humans will be in direct combat. Possible Invasion Motives It is unclear at this time what motivated the Grand Yarphese Republic to invade the Falkland Islands, but international analysts have postulated that controlling the Falklands will give Yarphei better access to the Western Hemisphere and its territory in Antarctica. Cascadian Retaking At 4:00 PM (GMT) on February 3, Cascadian droids burst over the blockade that prevented Yarphese troops from leaving and entering shortly after they left for Wales. The group of droids numbered 75,000 strong, and immediately flew to Stanley and began combat with the numberous Yarphese troops. Although Stanley was damaged, within a few hours the Yarphese troops were being pushed out of Stanley. The GYR has not responded yet, but it is planned to do so as the robots continue to defeat the Yarphese with the robotic numbers down to only 65,000. After 20 hours past, the droids completed capture of the Northern part of east Falkland, with still no major Yarphese response. 100,000 droids are currently coming in to join the fight from Southern east Falkland. At this time, Cascadian and British marines joined the fight. As of February 6, the droids have finally completed capture of East Falkland. Bombers from Britain have been reported to have been flying down to aid the weakening blockade. Second Phase At 8:30 PM on 9 February several soldiers left on the islands in underground bases quickly reclaim the entirety of the islands using guerilla warfare. Also, Yarphese ships sail to the Falkland Islands after waiting out of sight for days. With focus on Yarphei and Europe, the remaining Cascadian and British are taken by surprise. Several foreign ships are sent immediately from Yarphei to the islands. At 5:00 AM on 10 February many SADv1 droids and international marines began to expand on their last areas in control in Stanley. The foreign ships arrive and dump many soldiers who begin to expand on West Falkland. The Cascadian ships are severely damaged and delayed due to their being spotted by Yarphese officials. The Cruise missiles pelt suspected military bases as Cascadia requests an Everetti PDS strike on the largest military base. When the Cascadians arrive, however, the temperature is at around 38° Celsius with high humidity. Several tornadoes obscure the locations of the underground military bases and make it virtually impossible to invade them. Everett quickly responds with several PDS bursts against Yarphese ships near the Falklands. Cascadian dehumidifiers and aerial coolants reduce the temperature to 31° Celsius and slightly lower humidity. PDS strikes level many suspected Yarphese weather stations as an attempt to rectify the temperature and humidity. Foreign Reactions United States The United States of America chose to remain neutral in the Falklands conflict, however is still against the idea of the invasion (the United States and the United Kingdom enjoy a good relationship). The United States embassy has been sealed off and fortified with troops. The Americans still on the island were instructed to take refuge in the embassy until an evacuation force arrives. The transport vessel has dropped anchor off the coast of south Argentina. The United States and Yarphei are now at war. East Asian Federation The EAF has decided to remain neutral in combat operations, however, most corporations have stated that they will continue the sale and delivery of supplies to VLA troops worldwide per existing and new trade contracts. Federation citizens in the affected areas are urged to use corporate cargo vessels resupplying troops to evacuate. Union of Everett The Union of Everett has stated warnings for the VLA to withdraw from the Falklands and in response has deployed the EVS Unity carrier battlegroup to the region to aid in evacuation of civilians from the island, a total of 3,400 people, 14 of them Everetti citizens. Timeline of Events February 1 **British authorities find out that the Vietnamese Liberation Army of the Grand Yarphese Republic has taken over the Falkland Islands. The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland declares war on the Grand Yarphese Republic. **Cascadian authorities warn the Vietnamese Liberation Army to pull out immediately or face "WAR!" **The Union of Everett warns Yarphei to withdraw and commenses an investigation into how it is possible for Yarphei to invade the Falklands without notice and why it would be done. February 2 *Everetti aircraft carrier EVS Unity battlegroup arrives in southern Argentina, preparing for the evacuation of Everetti citizens from the Falklands. The state department warns Yarphei to allow the release of the 14 citizens on the islands, most of whom are Antarctic researchers. **The Allied States instructs the 29 of its citizens on the islands to take shelter in the Allied States - United Kingdom embassy and await evacuation. There are 73 Allied States soldiers at the embassy on high alert. **The Allied States Government demands an explanation from the Yarphese in connection with the invasion of the Falkland islands. **As the American Department of Defense and British Ministry of Defense lose contact with Diego Garcia, they learn that the Yarphese have invaded and captured all personnel stationed there. **Cascadian naval ships pass through the Straits of Magellan at 10:00 PM GMT 1 February, heading towards the Falkland Islands. ***Naval ships begin their blockade at 3:00 AM GMT 2 February, not allowing any Yarphese ships through. **Typical of her personality, Everetti President Spencer makes a statement to Yarphei's Tran Chup-yar, condemning the VLA's actions, "Your national motto is full of fail." **A previously light weather system intensifies unexpectedly, causing Great Britain's largest amount of rainfall to date this century. ***Cascadian scientists suspect this as a use of the weather-control technology of Yarphei. The Cascadian National Air Force plans to fly Cascadian planes fly dehumidifiers over the storm, cutting it down to ⅓ of its former strength within a day. February 3 *The elite special operations force, the Union of Everett Militant Forces successfully rescue 10 of the 14 Everetti citizens in the Falkland Islands in a night mission. February 6 *Droids complete capture of East Falkland. February 8 *At 20:00 (UTC) February 8, 2010, the Falklands Islands are declared liberated and Cascadian droids and UK soldiers tie up lose ends and chase the Yarphese out. **In response to the successful liberation of the Falklands, the EVS Unity carrier battle group leaves the Falkland region, heading for the Vietnam coast to join U.S., Canadian and New Zealand naval forces. February 9 *The Yarphese, having been in hiding since the liberation, resumed attack on the islands. February 11 *On 11 February at 3:00 AM, Argentine forces land near Roy Cove, West Falkland to begin their attack on Cascadian fleets. **Some new Cascadian laser satellites attempt a blast on the Argentine ships A few are sunk by the lasers, but they don't work quite as well as PDS. *Fresh droids and marines maintain the hold on Stanley and even blast through some Yarphese lines. Weather stations are installed in houses to keep the weather stable. February 13 *As improved laser satellites go up, they continue the assault on both Yarphese and Argentine ships. Ground forces push back Yarphei a bit more as new droids arrive. February 14 The Calgary Conference is ratified, formally ending the war. Category:Wars